Only You
by Sillica4Ever
Summary: Sakura is escorted home by Gaara after a fun night at the Annual Summer Festival. But what happens when she gets home? And who is there to meet her? Read and find out! :


Hey everyone!

This is a one-shot story to tease your Fanfic taste buds:)

Don't fret! This doesn't mean I'm giving up on 'Hidden Love,' cuz I'm currently working up a new chapter!

I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to **Review! :)**

* * *

**Only You**

It is a beautiful summer night in the Hidden Leaf Village, or more so known as Konoha, where an annual summer festival is taking place. Lanterns show the way with an orange, glowing light with couples and children all dressed beautifully with clothing designed intricately with flowers, weaving lines, and other elaborate symbols. It is a night full of joy, laughter, games, and friends to enjoy the wonders the world bring each year during this time.

It is getting late, resulting in people slowly dispersing to their houses for the night. In a quiet, dark street is where we find our main focus. Sakura is on her way home in her dark pink kimono with white cherry blossom designs. Escorting her home is none other than the Sand Village's prestigious Kazekage, Gaara, in a dark red kimono with grey outlining.

Finally they reach her house when Sakura turns to face Gaara, "Thanks for a fun day, Gaara-sama. I was supposed to be escorting you around the village today, but it seems like it was the other way around," says Sakura with a friendly smile.

"It's Gaara, remember? And thank _you _for a great day, Sakura-chan. But I was wondering…"

"Wondering?" asks Sakura.

"…Wondering if you wouldn't mind me visiting you every time I come to Konoha for village affairs," says Gaara with hesitation apparent in his voice and expression.

"Well of course you can, Gaara. I would always be happy to see you," says Sakura.

"Well, okay. But I meant…in a different way," says Gaara.

"…Oh," whispers Sakura, understanding what he meant, "Gaara, you know I can't do that."

"Are you still waiting for that traitor's return?" asks Gaara, a little frustrated that he, the Kazekage, and one of Sakura's close friends, is lesser of value than a betrayer.

"Well…no, not really. I don't know when or even if he'll come back. But Gaara, besides that point, I would like it very much if we can just be great friends," says Sakura.

"Of course, Sakura. I understand," said Gaara with a slight smile.

"Really? Thanks. I'm sorry to put you through the stuggle," says Sakura, apologetically.

"No problem at all. But you're promising me that you'll hang out with me every time I visit Konoha, right?" asked Gaara with a sure smile on his face.

"Definitely," says a smiling Sakura who then wishes him good night, turns around, and goes inside.

Sakura puts her hand on the light switch when she senses someone in her house. She inconspicuously takes out the kunai strapped secretly on her thigh under her kimono and holds it up in defense. She is about to jab the area where she senses the presence when the intruder opens their eyes…revealing blood red eyes with three black commas. The Sharingan.

Sakura gasps and takes a step back in shock, dropping her kunai with a _clang _against the hard wood floor.

She finally opens her mouth to speak, "S-S-Sasuke-kun…Is that you?"

He steps into the moonlight shining through the window to reveal his face and indeed, it is Uchiha Sasuke, the man who betrayed his friends and village five years ago in search of power to avenge his clan by killing his brother.

Sasuke nods and, to Sakura's surprise, turns off his Sharingan and just stares back at her dazedly.

Sakura, who has regained composure, says bitingly, "What the heck are you doing here, in _my_ house and in _my_ village? You have no reason to be here. I should report you to the ANBU and the Hokage."

Sasuke, however, doesn't say anything and just stares back at her with his dark onyx eyes.

"Okay, I'll be a little bit more compassionate. Why don't you just leave like you left five years ago with severed bonds," says Sakura, more scathing than she ever was in her lifetime to anyone, especially to Sasuke.

But, Sasuke doesn't answer and starts to droop down, finally collapsing onto a shocked Sakura.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

She reaches for the light switch frantically and illuminates the room, at last noticing the burnt marks, scratches, and wounds all over his body. She uses her chakra hands to see that Sasuke has a deadly poison in his body as well as a dangerous chakra depletion. Using her super strength, she carries the knocked-out Sasuke all the way to her room and lays him down on the bed.

Although she was angry at him moments before, looking at him so vulnerable for the first time in his life makes her worried sick.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, what happened to you over the years?" whispers Sakura as she brings a chair over to the side of the bed with her medical kit, taking care of his wounds and removing the dangerous poison from his body.

* * *

**The Next Morning…**

Sasuke wakes up with a silent groan at the soreness of his body and rubs his eyes to clear them. Then he looks down at his body and sees that all his wounds are healed, and despite the soreness, he feels fine. Then, he notices pink hair and looks over.

He looks over to see a pink-haired beauty leaning against the bed in a chair sleeping with purple bags under her eyes from sleep deprivation.

Suddenly his mind clicks, _"It's Sakura…"_

Then he remembers all the events that took place leading up to this moment.

_"I found Itachi in the Forest of Death, and then fought him, winning the battle by killing him in the end," _thought Sasuke.

He then thinks harder, _"Then I remembered Sakura and all of our precious memories, and the next thing I knew, I was waiting for her inside her house. After I heard Gaara's voice, I remember getting furious, then…"_

_"…Then I collapsed onto Sakura's waiting arms and blacked out," _thinks Sasuke with satisfaction at the fact that he remembered all the past events.

Once again he looks over to the sleeping kunoichi and his eyes soften involuntarily. He goes back down memory lane to the days when he, Sakura, and Naruto were a three-shinobi team and all the adventures they had together. He also recalls all the times that Sakura helped him in his troubles, and how he used to reject her love and compassion towards him.

Without thinking, he lightly caresses her pink, shining tresses and thinks to himself, _"Only you saw me for I really was; the boy who hid his emotions with effort to not get them hurt again. Only you trusted me with your life, even though I didn't deserve that kind of faith. Only you, after all these years of betrayal, would take care of me. Only you would ever truly love me, although I hurt you more than anyone ever did…"_

_"…And for only you will I ever feel this kind of potent emotion. I guess this is what love really feels like…"_

As Sasuke boldly touches her cheek, Sakura wakes up and rubs her eyes open to see her one true love looking at her with the most tender, soft, and loving eyes she's ever seen.

"Sakura…" he says quietly.

He calls her in the same, familiar tone that he called her years before. His voice makes it seem that he never left from the beginning. But, by the sound of his voice, a sudden emotion explodes within Sakura, allowing her the courage to leap onto the bed and wrap her arms around Sasuke's neck, clutching him tightly.

Sasuke immediately recoils at this act, but slowly welcomes it, being so deprived of physical contact. The last physical contact he had was five years ago, when Sakura grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving the village and his happy life.

However, Sasuke snaps out of his thoughts when he feels silent tears dripping down onto his shirt.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay? I was so worried when you fainted on me, and with all that poison in your body, I thought I couldn't save you. Your heartbeat was so slow…" whispers Sakura.

Sasuke only takes in what Sakura says and thinks in awe, _"She has grown to become a fine kunoichi for this village…"_

Suddenly Sakura realizes that she's broken two rules again that have been difficult for her to follow all these years. A shinobi never shows emotion and Sasuke hates physical contact from anybody. Comprehending her mistakes, she pulls away from him and goes to sit back down on the chair, muttering "_gomenasai_"when Sasuke's arms unexpectedly surround her waist and keeps her in place, not able to leave his embrace.

She looks up into his black eyes, searching for some kind of emotion, "Sasuke-kun, are you okay?"

"Sakura, just stay here for a moment…Please," says Sasuke indifferently.

Sasuke felt so cold before Sakura held him that this new warmth is too precious to give up just yet.

They stay holding each other in silence for a while, when Sakura begins to talk first.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry for being so weak and whiny like many years ago. I promise you that I am stronger now. It's just that your visit took me by surprise."

"You're not weak and whiny, Sakura. You never were. And I know you are stronger. I can tell. And who said I'm just visiting?"

Sakura looks up at him in shock, "Have you killed…"

"Yes, just before I came to Konoha."

Sakura now understands the cause of his horrifying state hours ago and wraps his arms tighter in consolation, closing her eyes in sympathy. Although Sasuke used to always talk about how he would avenge his clan by killing his brother, she knew how hard it must have been to actually do the act.

"All I know is, I'm happy you're safe and here," says Sakura.

"Sakura…Thank you and…"

"And?"

"And…I love you. Only you."

Sakura gasps in surprise and looks up into Sasuke's eyes once again. This time, however, his eyes are full of warmth and his whole face glows when he makes a tiny smile. She embraces his neck tighter and feels Sasuke's arms tighten their hold on her also.

Sakura then buries her face into his neck lovingly, "I love you too. Only you forever."


End file.
